midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Class
The Master Class is the fifth episode of the thirteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was first aired on 6 October 2010. Synopsis Piano student Zoe Stock has won a place at the Devington Manor Winter School led by internationally renowned musician Sir Michael Fielding . From the river bank in the grounds of the manor she sees a woman jump from the bridge and disappear underwater. When DCI Barnaby and DS Jones start investigating the possible drowning, they discover unsavory connections to the past that could prove lethal 20 years later. But can they intervene before the body count escalates, and will the talented Zoe survive her Master Class? Plot Zoe Stock is a student at the prestigious Fielding music school run by Sir Michael Fielding. She is a brilliant young pianist, somewhat prone to panic attacks, and is selected for Sir Michael's Master Class and is also in the running for the Fielding Medal. Out by the river one day a young blond woman carrying a baby walks by and a few moments later she throws herself into the river. The police are unable to find a body or any sign of a baby but DCI Tom Barnaby recalls an almost identical case at the same spot some 18 years before. After an unsuccessful attempt on her life, Zoe moves into the village pub with her visiting parents but sees a old photo with the woman she saw jump into the river. The competition at the school is fierce but the parents seem worse than their children. After two quick deaths - one of the students in the Master Class and a local priest - and a serious road accident involving two others, Barnaby stitches all of the pieces together. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as DC Gail Stephens *Michael Maloney as Simon Sharpe *Katherine Press as Francesca Sharpe *Lydia Wilson as Zoe Stock *Ian Puleston-Davies as Terry Stock *Janet Dibley as Dawn Stock *Sylvestra Le Touzel as Miriam Fielding *Frances Barber as Constance Fielding *James Fox as Sir Michael Fielding *Matthew James Thomas as Orlando Guest *Richard Fleeshman as Benedict Marsh *Clifford Rose as Rev Gregory *Tristram Wymark as Gordon Pope *Nadia Cameron-Blakey as Penelope Guest *Harry Myers as Jonas Slee *Elizabeth Bell as Sister Agnes *Stephanie Jacob as Middle Aged Woman *Nick Thomas-Webster as CID Officer (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) *(uncredited actress) as Molly Fielding Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Molly.jpg|Molly Fielding Committed suicide by jumping off a bridge and drowning in the river. This event took place in 1993. In the Episode Orlando-guest.jpg|Orlando Guest Struck on the back of his head and then strangled by a rope around his neck which was hung from a limb of a tree house. Reverend-gregory.jpg|Reverend Connor Gregory While sitting and praying at the altar, had his throat slit with a knife, then the body was arranged to stay in that praying position. Supporting Cast Zoe-stock.jpg|Zoe Stock Terry-stock.jpg|Terry Stock Dawn-stock.jpg|Dawn Stock Michael-fielding.jpg|Sir Michael Fielding Miriam-fielding.jpg|Miriam Fielding Constance-fielding.jpg|Constance Fielding Simon-sharpe.jpg|Simon Sharpe Francesca-sharpe.jpg|Francesca Sharpe Benedict-marsh.jpg|Benedict Marsh Gordon-pope.jpg|Gordon Pope Penelope-guest.jpg|Penelope Guest Jonas-slee.jpg|Jonas Slee Sister-agnes.jpg|Sister Agnes Episode Images Master-class-01.jpg Master-class-02.jpg Master-class-03.jpg Master-class-04.jpg Master-class-05.jpg Master-class-06.jpg Master-class-07.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Stephanie Jacob - Last Year's Model and Secrets and Spies *Sylvestra Le Touzel - Beyond the Grave *Michael Maloney - The Lions of Causton *Frances Barber - Crime and Punishment *Nadia Cameron-Blakey - The Christmas Haunting Category:Series Thirteen episodes